Special Delivery
by LunaAriana
Summary: Rooming with Xigbar isn't all it's turned out to be. While he's away, Demyx orders a pizza, but being the scatterbrain he is, he loses the money. But the delivery man, a certain redhead, knows another way he can pay for it. Demyx x Axel.


**So I wrote another KH story, yey! It's Demyx x Axel and has smut, you've been warned! I don't own the characters obviously, otherwise these kinds of situations would appear in the games :D I owe the phone call part to Jim Gaffigan. Alrighty then, hope you like it! Leave a review if you don't mind, opinions are always greatly appreciated! **

College life wasn't all he had thought it would be. I mean sure, there's the parties, and the girls, and the alcohol. But for Demyx, well, socializing wasn't exactly his specialty. Sure, he could dance, and he could manipulate water. But water is structurally different from beer. So when his beer bending plans to impress the ladies fell through (and by fell through I mean more like fell on him and everyone else), he knew he was done with the parties. Or party. Either way, Demyx had given up on the cliché college movie parties.

And rooming with Xigbar wasn't all it had cracked up to be either. It's one thing to room with a stranger, but to room with an irritating bastard who finds it amusing to hang from the ceiling and scare the shit out of you, well, you see where this is going. And it wasn't just the freakish bat like tendencies. He also found it hilarious to sneak up on poor Demyx and send laser beams bouncing off one mirror and into the mirror he was using to fix his mullet. And laser beams aren't exactly what you would call a gentle exfoliating experience. No, it was more like fry the fucking skin off your face while he giggles and snorts like an immature hormone raging teenager that likes to flick the teacher off when they're not looking. Yeah, that kind of roommate. The kind that makes homicide look as fun as it does in the video games.

Either way, Demyx was looking at a miserable 2 more years of this shit. The crap that makes you wonder if being able to work with miserable sick people or defending lying weasels for the rest of your life just so you can have a nice house is really worth it. And right now, it definitely wasn't worth it. Demyx was through with the socializing and had put all his focus into school work. A terrible yet helpful distraction. Especially when Xigbar brought home another girl, yet again, and all he could hear was his retarded voice saying "Stop, and reload!" of maybe it was "Cock, and reload!" or even "Suck, and decode!" Either way, it was apparent as to why he had a different girl every other night. One night of sex on the ceiling and embarrassing catch phrases was enough to make any girl transfer schools. And they did.

But between Xigbar's shenanigans and Demyx's short attention span, life in college was becoming increasingly difficult. When Demyx "focused" on his school work, it was more like he wrote a sentence or two and was almost immediately fiddling with Xigbar's cell phone or playing with a box of matches. He had always found fire quite interesting. Or he would sneak to the fridge, pretending he was being watched, and would quickly stuff his shirt with candy and other unnecessary sweets and hide. Or he would go through Xigbar's stuff, although after discovering that he owns a purple banana hammock, he decided it was best to stay out of his underwear drawer. Poor Demyx was like a small squirrel who saw a shiny gum wrapper in the street only to find out that these horrific squirrel killers called cars like to go flying 60 miles an hour down the road.

Not to mention Xigbar was always on his back about not having a girlfriend. Apparently just because Xigbar is obsessed with anyone with working girl parts, Demyx should be too. But most girls didn't find mullets and awkwardness sexy. Of course there was the occasional stalker who picks easy prey but would rape you with a broom stick and kill you in your sleep, but Demyx preferred to avoid that type, even if that was the only type that liked him. But Demyx was far to distracted by shiny gum wrappers to be concerned with girls that he knew he had no chance or business with.

* * *

Demyx sat at his desk scribbling nonsense on his papers. He was lost in "deep" thought while his chemistry homework sat there, staring menacingly at him, completely blank and due the next day. How he loathed chemistry. How he loathed college. How he loathed…

"Demyx!" A rather annoying voice echoed from the other room.

"What do you want Xigbar?" Demyx huffed.

"I'm going out with Trixy."

"Go figure." Demyx muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Uh….you mean the cliché blonde with the blue eyes and anorexic figure?"

"As if! You don't sound too happy for me." Xigbar said haughtily. He knew Demyx never had a chance with someone like Trixy. But the fact that Xigbar did certainly said something about this girl's standards….and every other girl Xigbar managed to snag, alcohol involved or not.

"So why are you telling me this?" Demyx retorted, getting even more annoyed.

"I don't know, to let you know I'm leaving." He paused for a moment. Here it comes. "And to rub it in your face of course! Stock! And reload!" Or something stupid like that….Demyx still wasn't sure what exactly the line was, or what it meant.

Demyx hesitated for a moment as Xigbar grabbed his coat. He bit his tongue. Right as he was about to walk out the door, he asked quietly,

"Ummm….Xigbar?" he paused. "Can I, uh, do you, uh…"

"What?" He said heavily.

"Can I…borrow $10? We don't have any food and I'm broke. I'll just order a pizza or something." He winced, just waiting for the laser beams to come flying at his face and burn his eyelids off.

"Uh, sure dude." He said casually. Demyx opened one eye and then the other as he saw Xigbar reach into his pocket and hand him the money. "Just don't waste it! Ok?"

"I won't. Thanks Xigbar!"

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled as he walked out the door. Demyx smiled and crumpled the 10 dollar bill into the pocket of his hoodie. "Oh, and do us a both a favor and do your laundry! You have dirty clothes all over the place! And Trixy and I would both appreciate it if we _didn't _trip over your clothes."

"What? When you two "tiptoe" into your room at 1 in the morning. I got news for you Xigbar, you are the loudest fucking "tiptoer" in the world!" Xigbar pouted while Demyx rambled. "You tiptoe like an elephant! As in, not tiptoeing at all!" Xigbar cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face. " BECAUSE ELEPHANTS ARE LOUD!"

"Your metaphors don't even make sense!" Xigbar grumbled again.

"That wasn't even a metaphor! It was…" Demyx huffed. "Nevermind. Just go."

Xigbar shrugged having been proved once again how truly dumb he was. After all, even Demyx knew that was a simile, not a metaphor. Bat wannabe laser shooting dumb ass. After Xigbar left, Demyx sighed heavily and looked around the room. He probably should do his laundry. He probably smelled of manure, garlic, gym socks, and old tacos. Not exactly the most appetizing scent known to man. Or ape.

Demyx picked up the phone and dialed for the nearest pizzeria. After a moment of ringing, a voice picked up.

"Hi, thank you for calling. May I take your order?" A voice said, rather unenthusiastically.

"Ummm…..you got food there?"

"Uh, yes we do." The voice sounded a bit taken aback by the stupid question. "What can I get you?"

"Ummm….let me write it down, I'll call you back!" Demyx hung up the phone quickly. Damn his order anxiety. He wasn't ready for those trick questions! He scribbled down: 'Take deep breath. Order medium pepperoni pizza.' He picked up the phone again.

"Would you like to try again sir?" The voice sounded agitated with his nonsense.

"Yes, I would." Demyx said with a bit of resentment and a large inhale. "I'dlikeamediumpeperonipizza!" He blurted out quickly in one breath.

"Ok….anything else sir? And don't hang up this time!"

"Hardee HAR har! No, that will be all." He said proudly and calmly.

"Ok sir. That will be $8.95 and should be there in about 15 minutes." Demyx quickly gave his address and number and hung up. He pulled the $10 out to make sure he still had it and stuck it back into the pocket of his hoodie.

Demyx threw all his dirty clothes into a clothes basket and grabbed some quarters. He threw the putrid smelling garments into the washer and turned it on. Before he walked out the door, he pulled his hoodie off and decided to throw in into the wash along with his shirt. He grabbed the clothes basket and walked back to his dorm without a shirt, shivering slightly at the cool air.

Demyx threw the basket in the corner and plopped down on the couch. He watched TV for a few minutes until he heard a knock at the door.

"Mmmm…pizza must be here." He said to himself. He hopped up and shuffled to the door in his bare feet, still shirtless.

"Hi." The delivery man said casually. Demyx stared at him for a moment. He had hair the color of fire that spiked back and graced his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing green with small triangular tattoos underneath. He cocked his head, quirking an eyebrow as to why a shirtless man with a mullet was staring at him so adamantly.

"Ummm…your pizza?" He said, breaking Demyx's stare.

"What?" Demyx blurted out. "Oh! The pizza! Sorry…" he said, embarrassed by his blatantly obvious staring.

"It's ok. I'm used to it." He flashed a smile. Demyx shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled them out to find them empty. He then stuck his hands in his back pockets, also to no avail.

"Crap!" He looked around quickly while the delivery man stood patiently in the doorway holding the box. "What did I do with the money? Shoot, I'm really sorry…"

"Axel. My names Axel."

"Oh, sorry about this Axel. And my name is Demyx by the way." He apologized.

"It's ok Demyx. You aren't the first guy to lose his money. Or to have order anxiety panic disorder." Axel chuckled while Demyx glared at him.

"Umm, why don't you come in for a minute while I go look for the money?"

"Well, if you insist." Axel said casually. He stepped in the door and set the pizza on the desk near the door. He stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning against the door, while he watched Demyx search frantically for that stupid money.

"What the hell did I do with it!?" He stood with his back to Axel, hands on his hips. The red head licked his lips as he watched the shirtless Demyx begin to sweat.

While Demyx stood staring out the window trying to remember, Axel quietly walked up behind him. Demyx jumped when he felt cold hands slide around his waist from behind.

"I know another way you can pay me…." A sultry voice ghosted across his ear. Demyx gulped as he felt Axel's tongue lick the shell of his ear while pressing the boy's body closer to his own. Demyx pulled away from his embrace and turned to face the red head.

"Axel…what are you…..?" Demyx was cut off by a pair of soft lips grazing over his own trembling ones. He could feel Axel smirk as he began to respond to the kiss, kissing the older man back slightly. Axel gently placed one hand against his cheek and the other moved to the small of his back and he pulled him closer. Oddly enough, having just met him, Demyx felt strangely safe in Axel's arms.

Once Demyx's brain had fully grasped just what exactly was happening, he closed his eyes and let the distance between their bodies close completely. He clumsily threw his arms around Axel's neck and let him deepen the kiss. But when Demyx felt something poking his thigh he gasped and broke the kiss. He looked at Axel's crotch in a bit of a stupor.

"First time, isn't it?" Axel said kindly with a smile.

"Ummm…" Demyx just cocked his head and continued to look at the bulge. Axel frowned and turned to walk to the door but was pulled back when Demyx grabbed his hand. "I'm….uh….sorry…" He stared at his feet. Axel smiled and gently lifted Demyx's face to meet his own. Demyx blushed and smiled when his blue eyes met Axel's green ones. Axel took the younger boy's hand and placed it on his bulge. Demyx smirked while Axel winced from his very touch. And with new found confidence, Demyx brought their lips back together.

Axel slipped his tongue between his lips and tangled their tongues together as he pushed Demyx slowly towards the couch. Amazingly enough, he got the gesture and grabbed Axel by the collar and pulled him on top of himself as they landed on the sofa.

Axel pulled back to catch his breath and smirked as he began to gently grind his knee into Demyx's groin. The blonde let out a surprised gasp as he felt himself go hard under Axel's knee. It was the oddest sensation, and yet he loved it.

Demyx sat up, propping himself up on his elbows as Axel crawled up his body. He shuddered as Axel's lips met his neck and began to kiss him gently. Throwing his arms around the redhead's neck, Axel pushed him back down. Axel began grinding his whole body against Demyx's as he nipped the flesh on his collar bone, eliciting wonderful moans from the younger blonde beneath him.

Writhing beneath him, Demyx moved his arms from Axel's neck and down to his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Eager, aren't we?" Axel smiled. He put his arms above his head and let Demyx pull off his uniform, throwing it on the floor. Axel snaked his hands up his customer's body, exploring his cool skin. His fingertips gently grazed over quivering muscles and he gently pulled on one of Demyx's nipples.

"Nggghhhh…" Demyx jumped slightly at the foreign hand fondling his body. Axel kissed his naval and dipped his tongue slightly in. His tongue trailed up the quivering body beneath him, planting kisses on the cool flesh. But on the inside, Demyx was burning, he was on fucking fire. Axel's touch sent chills down his spine and he threw his head back, moaning loudly. He could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter and he needed some relief. Now.

He ran his shaking hands through Axel's surprisingly soft red hair while he sucked on his nipple. A long moan slipped past the blonde's lips while Axel moved to the other one. He trailed his tongue down one last time and placed a kiss above his belt buckle. Looking up, Demyx bit his lip and nodded, giving Axel the permission he was looking for.

He slowly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He threw the old, ratty jeans on the floor and chuckled to himself at Demyx's boxers with Hawaiian looking waves on them, you know, the kind you see on those tacky Hawaiian shirts that some idiot insists on wearing.

Demyx squirmed as Axel began rubbing his arousal through the thin piece of clothing. He let out a soft gasp when he felt his erection freed from his underwear and the cool air hit his skin.

Axel smirked and lightly ran his fingertips the length of his shaft, circling the very tip of his index finger around the head. Biting his lip, Demyx let out a ragged breath, trying to stay quiet.

Axel quickly flicked his tongue out and licked the weeping tip, watching Demyx's face twist in a new form of pleasure. He took a deep breath and took the head into his mouth, letting Demyx adjust to the new feeling.

His body was on fire and his mind was melting in the heat. Thinking was no longer and option and he was way past reasoning. All he knew was this feeling was incredible. The sensations of pleasure mixed with an anxious fever.

Axel pushed a bit deeper and massaged Demyx's thighs with his thumbs, encasing the blonde's member with his mouth. Demyx was fighting the moans slipping past his lips and groaned as he was taken in a bit further. He was teasing him. Fucking teasing him.

He pulled back until just the tip was slipped past his lips, his whole length twitching with anticipation. Axel inhaled sharply through his nose and took his whole erection into his mouth, adjusting to the obtrusion at the back of his throat. With another deep breath, he began humming around the base of his member, bobbing up and down the shaft.

"I'm…I'm on fire." Demyx whispered. Fire was his specialty. A deep, unquenchable fire that consumed Demyx from the inside out.

His hips thrust upward in time with Axel's motions, trying to get the most out of his hot mouth. Demyx bit hard onto the back of his hand, trying so hard not to scream and lose it right then and there. He was determined to ride this out as long as he could. But he was already nearing his climax.

Axel let his erection slip out of his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside of the shaft, eliciting more sweet moans from his customer. He took the engorged member into his mouth one more time before Demyx inhaled sharply.

"I'm….I'm gonna…." Before Demyx could finish his sentence he found his release. Axel swallowed around his member while Demyx rode out his orgasm, thrusting one last time. Axel collapsed on top of him, their bodies tangled in a sweaty heap. They both breathed heavily, fighting to catch their breath and slow down their heart beats. After a moment of silence, Axel finally spoke up.

"Consider your debt paid." Axel chuckled. "I guess it's not too bad being a delivery boy after all."

"And boy did you deliver."

**Hope you liked it! Thanks again! :D**


End file.
